Unfeltsmoker Frezzed Epioth
|image = |names = Undrean Frezzed Epioth, Crimson Epioth, Predatory Epioth |titles = Unfeltsmoker Outcasted Sea Dweller |species = Leviathan |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |size = Large |habitats = Sherin Peaks, Dunes, Sandy Plains, Scarlet Fields, Desert |relations = Frezzed Epioth, Alpha Epioth, Epioth |elements = |ailments = |move = Undrea Liquid |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} "With its weapons granted to it by a terrifying Elder Dragon its no wonder why its such a danger!" - Worrywart Woman The Unfeltsmoker Frezzed Epioth are Deviants of Frezzed Epioth. Aesthetic Differences/Appearance The Unfeltsmoker Frezzed Epioth have several differences compared to the original. They have a fin on their head that is coloured silver and red and has two small spikes in front of it. On all its fins including its webbing, all the blue on them has turned to purple. The fins by the sides of its face have grown more and turned grey and red. Its fins all also have a shade of grey in them in general. Two other fins have grown beside the main one that have an identical colour scheme to it. The back fin has grown larger and more pointed, The yellow line on its body has turned blue. The underbelly of it has turned grey and so have its hands. The red on the body has gone darker. The tail fin has a colour scheme that goes from red to grey to purple to grey then red again. They are also significantly larger than their normal species. Explanation For Differences Frezzed Epioth in the Sherin Peaks that were constantly smogged in the Undrean ashes from the World's Ravine since birth. This constant bombardment of the fluids caused a slight mutation in their growth, them being able to use the Undrea themselves along with greater developed abilities and appearance. Story Behind Secondary Name The Sherin Peaks were under heavy research when it was created, already the Cantios species had been confirmed to take a huge liking to the area. They have an signature attack where they breath a grey smoke containing a substance known as Undrea, a substance that makes one lose awareness to injury. Along with it, some new species came into the area for the first time, such as the Gravios, Rajang, and the then mysterious Frezzed Epioth. Overlooking the Sherin Peaks was the World'd Ravine, an area releasing ashes into the sky But it would be many months until the result of the places endless bombardment by ashes would take effect. One researcher was studying a pack of Scofisl at the coastline when they stopped and glared at a red figure hidden in the trees that huffed the same smoke as a Cantios does, making the pack as well as the researcher believe by knowledge alone that it has to be a Cantios. The figure then lets out a more screech sounding roar, taking them all by surprise. It then leaps out of the trees to show itself to be... a Frezzed Epioth, an unusual Frezzed Epioth looking at that. The Prime Scofisl of the pack isn't threatened anymore but angry for having been fooled and orders the pack attack the Frezzed Epioth. This Frezzed Epioth appears more hostile than others and quickly is made irritated from the Scofisls bites and stings and spits a glob of what appears to be their paralysis back at them. Left motionless the Scofisl affected are then quickly finished off by it. The Prime Scofisl then decides to enter the battle and knocks the Frezzed to its side in a well placed attack, which sends it into its rage mode. The Frezzed Epioth does a fast bite and takes a bad chunk out of the Primes body. The grey smoke from before begins huffing from the Frezzed's mouth again and breathes it on the Prime Scofisl and blinds it for a brief second. The researcher notices this is the same breath the Cantios uses, only different in formation and shape. Immediately upon being effected by the breath the Prime Scofisl goes back into battle without notice of its wound. And just like that the Frezzed Epioth impales the Prime by its wound and ends the conflict right there. The remaining Scofisl flee immediately after seeing their leader been killed in such a way. The researcher gave over the documents of what happened and what this Frezzed Epioth was. After more focused investigation it was confirmed this was indeed a new form of the Frezzed Epioth, and due to its breath having the Undrea in it the monster earned the name of "Unfeltsmoker" and restricted to Deviant class hunts. Behaviour Compared to normal Frezzed Epioth, Unfeltsmoker is more prone to aggression by threats. The species has a behaviour in combat similar to that of a Cantios, they first deliver a significantly dangerous wound then use Undrea breath on the affected to make them lose interest in protecting it, the finally they strike directly at the wound to puncture right through them for a kill. Also they will use their ablities to greater use than the original species. They are also significantly easier to enrage than the standard species of Frezzed Epioth. Introduction A Cantios?!: Area 5 Sherin Peaks: Unfeltsmoker: I The hunter walks in to discover the skeleton of a Prime Scofisl, clearly eaten by the black flesh on its bones. A growl is heard in the trees and a figure begins moving. Going fast the appearance of the monster looks like that of a Cantios, or even worse, an Optiaster Cantios. This monster however doesn't keep itself hidden and jumps out of the trees to show itself as a completely different type of species. The two different beings have a stare down, with the monster making the first move, a ball of Undrea is fired. This ball intentionally misses the hunter and lands next in front of him/her and hisses with a heated fizz. The Unfeltsmoker then gathers some Undrea in its mouth, then roars to signal its aggression, and to begin the battle. Mount It is mounted like the normal Frezzed Epioth with the addition of the roar. Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': Blue stripe on neck and head turn silver, other parts will turn either orange, violet, blue or yellow in their grey coloured sections and grey smoke stream surges from mouth. *'Tired': Breath attacks will fail, fins droop and will drool from mouth. Attacks It shares attacks from the regular Frezzed Epioth Lvl 1/5 Ground *'Roar': Its screech now is loud enough to cause hunters to flinch if they don't have Earplugs. *'A New Kind Of Spit': The Unfeltsmoker's spit now when it hits the ground will stay for a few seconds in a hissing smoke. Like the non present Liquid Spray from the original like can inflict Poison (Purple), Waterblight (Blue), or Fireblight (Orange) depending on colour. *'Yellow For Paralysis': Now its spit can take a new colour, yellow. If its this, then its spit causes paralysis. *'Undrea Liquid': Unique among its kind, the Unfeltsmoker can use Undrea if its spit is coloured grey. It like the Cantios will blur the health bar and act like its version. *'Tail Pierce': Unfeltsmoker Frezzed Epioth will swing its tail in a quick lash and strike it directly at a hunter to hit them with the spikes on the tail for moderate damage. *'Triple Bite': It makes a bite to the left, right, and then center. *'Charge': Unfeltsmoker will dash backwards and aim towards a hunter and yell. Then, it will begin dashing towards the hunter a high speeds, then slide to a halt when done. *'Pounce': Takes a few steps backwards then jumps into a target. *'Turning Attack': It raise up its body like the Deviant Mizutsune's attack where it fires three bubbles from one of its claws. The Unfeltsmoker will swing its body around and strike with claws and fangs, and also swing its tail strongly to where it was facing before. *'Quintuple Tail Swing': Unfeltsmoker makes a hiss as it raises its tail and its body higher. It then proceeds to swing its tail right, left, right, left while also moving itself around. As it moves while doing the attack, it has a significant danger of being close to it. *'Pierced By The Back Fin': Using a similar animation as Royal Ludroth's somersault attack it will gaze at a hunter while leaning by its side then jump sideways at them with its back fin pointed at them. It then prows through the ground while keeping on balance with its back fin while it cuts through said ground, ending it off with a flip back to normal. It will taunt after this if not enraged. (Enraged Only) *'Enraged Roar': When enraged, the Unfeltsmoker takes four steps backwards and raises itself up. Then, it roars with a wide swing of its head and drops back down. *'Liquid To Smoke': Immediately once it becomes enraged, its liquids will begin to evaporate into smoke, creating this Deviants iconic ability. *'The Other Liquids Go To The Other Parts!': Since the Undrea takes over the breath when enraged, the other liquids will travel to the claws, back fin, and tail. The parts grey sections will turn the colour the element that went into it. *'Recoil': Occasionally if a head flinch is done to Unfeltsmoker when enraged it will dash forwards in a short burst and do a bite in an attempt to get revenge for that hit. *'Double Swipe': Now, it will follow up a swipe with the swipe from the other claw. *'Claw Slashes': In an arc it swipes the ground in front of it with both claws one after the other while moving forward. *'Quintuple Bite': It instead of the triple bite, will now bite to the left, right, up, then down. *'Water On Sand Equals...': Whenever it does an attack with a part with water on sand, it'll causes Mud to be flung at different shapes and sizes at the direction of the attack to inflict hunters with Muddy. *'Smoke Breath': Unfeltsmoker Frezzed Epioth's most noted attack. Unfeltsmoker gathers up Undrea in its mouth and then walks backwards and breathes it in a stream at hunters. It is different to that of Cantios in shape, as it is more cloudy and uncontrolled. *'Sweeping Smoke Breath': Unfeltsmoker will gather more Undrea in its mouth in the build up animation. It then brings itself upwards and breathes the Smoke Breath in an arc and then flops back down. *'Smoke With The Frenzied Tackle': Unfeltsmoker now breathes Undrea when doing its Frenzied Leaping Tackle attack, adding more danger to it. *'Smoke Blast': Will breathe in a huge breath and fire a cluster bomb like Smoke Breath. Taunts afterwards. Underwater *'Backflip In Water': Unfeltsmoker will raise its tail high as if it was going to do a Tail Whip, but instead it swing itself up and around two times in a row. *'Fin Slice': It will spin around and make two hard cuts with its back fin. *'Aimed Bite': Bites at a hunter with precision. *'Curling Tail Swipe': Unfeltsmoker opens its jaws and does a bite that reaches directly to its tail, which it in the direction of its mouth making Unfeltsmoker appear curled up. Just before the fangs reach it, the tail is swung around to where its head was previously. After this attack it will be facing the opposite of the original direction it was at. (Enraged Only) *'Undrea Ball Wave': Breathes out two balls of Undrea that move in a wave like pattern. *'Underwater Smoke Breath': It will rear back like Lagiacrus (3rd Gen) about to shoot an electroball and then blast forward a large cloud of Undrea. Lvl 6/10 At this level some of its attacks change. *The Smoke Breath is slightly longer in length. *Its Backflip In Water has it do three flips in a row now at quicker speed. *The Fin Slice now occurs three cuts with greater speed. *Undrea Ball Wave now sends out three balls of Undrea. It also gains new attacks for its Ground Mode, but not for its Underwater Mode. Ground *'You're My Target!': Now, hunters that have the Undrea status have a greater chance of being targeted by the Unfeltsmoker. *'More Lethal Poison': Its Poison is now Noxious Poison. *'Jump And Bite': Two quick bites while stepping backwards are the hunters prime warning of this strike as the Unfeltsmoker jumps and chomps those who though they were safe from its fangs. *'Rapid Claw Strikes': Unfeltsmoker will bombard a target with multiple slashes from its claws. *'Hunter... I KILL YOU!': An attack mostly done when near tired or damaged enough in one rage period. Saliva will foam around the Unfeltsmoker's mouth as it snarls at a hunter and prepares its claws. It will then make a jump with movements resemblant of a bog standard Epioth panicking underwater, then fall down and roll once if it doesn't hit anything. If it does hit a hunter it'll crash into them and pin them to the ground. From there it will begin tearing apart the hunter with its claws and eating whatever is ripped from him/her in a savage fashion. Standard freeing methods can be used here, and should hunters fail to get out in time they'll be picked up by the fangs and thrown away. (Enraged Only) *'Liquid Toss': Liquid starts dripping from one of its claws as it takes a step back. With a swipe of its wing it flings a small clump of liquid that can travel quite far. *'Liquid Claw Scrape': With its liquid in its claws it scrapes the ground and leaves a thin path of the element they have to affect hunters unaware to them. *'Mixed Smoke Blast': The Unfeltsmoker's strongest attack. It will taunt and then suddenly jump backwards and build up Undrea in its mouth as all its liquid elements come rushing to the smoke. With them all merged with the smoke it will hiss and then fire the smoke ball at hunters in a larger cluster blast, inflicting all the elements it has all at once. This can prove deadly thanks to the combined effects alone besides the high damage. Carves High Rank G Rank Breaks *Head Wounded *Left Claw Wounded *Right Claw Wounded *Back Fin Damaged (Points Of Fins Destroyed) **Back Fin Wounded (Several Tears On It) *Tail Wounded **Tail Severed Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex Since Unfeltsmoker Frezzed Epioth is a Deviant it cannot be infected with abnormal statuses. Trivia *Unfeltsmoker Frezzed Epioth's concept was "A Deviant that learned how to use the Undrea and became like Cantios in another form". **It also merges its original forms OldFanon concept of it being mutated from Dasamioses ashes. *From its grey breath and red scales, it has often been mistaken for a Cantios at first sight, sometimes even an Optiaster Cantios. *The Unfeltsmoker's lack of new Underwater attacks is because the monster goes in the water even less than the original Frezzed Epioth. **It is even stated in the material descriptions why it doesn't do so. *Chaoarren wanted to make a Frezzed Epioth Deviant as he wanted to expand upon an already special concept. **One of the first concepts of it was it to use both Blood, Bleeding and Dragonblight, but was soon changed to be more realistic and less edgy. *The "Unfelt" part of its name comes from "Unfelt Dread" the full term for Undrea, and "Smoker" from its thick smoke like Undrea breath. *Unfeltsmoker has been confirmed to have killed several hunters, most of them by the liquids in its breath and cringe inducing claws. Category:Leviathan Category:Subspecies Category:Deviant Category:Monster Creation